valisfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiroki Hayashi
Hiroki Hayashi (林 宏樹 Hayashi Hiroki) is a Japanese animation director. He was the main designer and director of the first Valis game and presumably the original creator of the franchise itself. Works Director Direct-to-video animation * 1988 Revenge Road (Part 4 of Bubblegum Crisis) * 1989 Explorer Woman Ray * 1990 Sol Bianca (co-directed with Katsuhito Akiyama) * 1992 Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki * 1995 El-Hazard * 2001 Mahō Yūgi 3D Direct-to-internet animation * 2001 Magical Witchland Television series * 1998 Bubblegum Crisis: Tokyo 2040 * 1999 In The Chasm (Episode 9 of Now and Then, Here and There) * 2003 Battle Programmer Shirase * 2004 Burn-Up Scramble * 2005 Bravo In The Swimming Pool (Episode 12 of Girls Bravo) * 2005 Lycoris (Episode 14 of Shuffle!) * 2009 Shadow Workers (Episode 11 of Kiddy Girl-and) * 2010 The Legendary Witches/To Be Myself (Episode 2 and 11 of Strike Witches 2) In Video Games * Mugen Senshi Valis: Creator, Director, Character design * The Final Zone: Character design * Arcus: Character design Others * Battle Athletes (OAV) : Original Concept * Battle Athletes Victory (TV) : Original Concept * Black Magic M-66 (OAV) : Key Animation * A Certain Scientific Railgun S (TV) : Planning (林裕之) * Code:Breaker (TV) : Visual Concept (ED) * Comic Party: Revolution (TV) : Storyboard (eps 2, 4), Episode Director (eps 2, 4) * El Hazard (manga) : Original Concept * El Hazard - The Magnificent World (OAV) : Director (Series Director), Storyboard (eps 1-2, 4, 7), Original Concept * El Hazard 2 - The Magnificent World (OAV) : Original Concept * El Hazard: The Alternative World (TV) : Original Concept * El-Hazard: The Wanderers (TV) : Original creator, Series construction * Explorer Woman Ray (OAV) : Director, Storyboard * Ga-Rei-Zero (TV) : Storyboard (eps 8, 10) * Gall Force 2 - Destruction (OAV) : Co-Director * Ghost in the Shell (movie) : CG Supervisor (2.0) * Girls Bravo (TV) : Storyboard (eps 11-12, 23), Episode Director (ep 12) * GUNxSWORD (TV) : Storyboard (ep 9) * Hayate the Combat Butler! Cuties (TV) : Hayate Project, Planning * Hourou Musuko (TV) : Storyboard (ep 10), Episode Director (eps 6, 10) * Iczer Reborn (OAV) : Storyboard (eps 2, 4) * Katayoku no Khronos Gear (OAV) : Director * Kiddy Girl-and (TV) : Storyboard (ep 11), Episode Director (ep 11) * Kotoura-san (TV) : Storyboard (eps 6, 10) * (The) Legend of Black Heaven (TV) : Original Concept * Leviathan: The Last Defense (TV) : Executive producer * Magical Girl Pretty Sammy (OAV) : Supervising Director (2), Story Concept * Magical Project S (TV) : Original Concept * Maryū Senki (OAV) : Key Animation (ep 1) * Moyashimon (TV) : Theme Song Composition (ED), Theme Song Lyrics (ED) * Mushi-Shi (TV) : Storyboard (eps 3, 6) * My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU (TV) : Planning * Now and Then, Here and There (TV) : Episode Director (ep 9) * Oreimo 2 (TV) : Storyboard (ep 7) * R-15 (TV) : Storyboard (eps 2, 8), Episode Director (ep 2) * Shirogane no Ishi Argevollen (TV) : Storyboard (ep 17) * Shuffle! (TV) : Episode Director (ep 14) * Silent Möbius (movie) : Directive Advisor * (The) Sky Crawlers (movie) : CGI Supervision * Sol Bianca (OAV) : Director (ep 2), Episode Director (ep 1) * (il) sole penetra le illusioni ~ Day Break Illusion (TV) : Storyboard (eps 2, 6, 9) * Strike Witches (movie) : Storyboard, Unit Director * Tenchi Muyo! (OAV 1/1992) : Director, Storyboard (eps 2-4), Original creator * Tenchi Muyo! Mihoshi Special : Executive producer, Story Concept * Tokko (TV) : Storyboard (ep 10), Key Animation (ep 13) * Transformers Prime (U.S. TV) : Cgi Director * (The) Unlimited - Hyōbu Kyōsuke (TV) : Planning, UNLIMITED Partners * Valvrave the Liberator (TV) : Design * Valvrave the Liberator (TV 2) : Design * Viper's Creed (TV) : Storyboard (ep 11) * Wanna-Be's (OAV) : Storyboard, Monster Design * (The) World God Only Knows: Goddesses Arc (TV) : Planning, Production Committee * Yuyushiki (TV) : 2D Work, Planning Trivia * It's believed that Hayashi was highly inspired by Toho Co.'s movie Genmu Senki Leda: Fantastic Adventure of Yohko (1985) to make the Valis games because of its strong aesthetic similitude. * Albeit the Valis franchise having ended in 1993, Hiroki Hayashi had a website where he published his own artworks of many of the girls of Valis under the pseudonym PiXEL until the website's closing in 2003. References/ External Links * Hiroki Hayashi at Anime News Network's encyclopedia * Hiroki Hayashi at the Internet Movie Database Category:Real Life people Category:Valis Staff